Jaulas de Noche
by Amyzeth Potter
Summary: Si morimos Peeta y yo, o si pensaran que vamos a suicidarnos tal vez nos dejen ganar a los dos o tal vez no, quizá me esté equivocando y muramos los dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Las bayas**

Cuando conseguimos llegar hasta el lago, recojo un poco de agua fría para Peeta y también para mí. Oigo a un sinsajo emitir un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Cato. En teoría se supone que ahora vendrán a por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa. Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta.

_-_¿A qué están esperando? _-_-pregunta Peeta débilmente por la pérdida de sangre ya que no tiene el torniquete y el esfuerzo que nos había supuesto llegar al lago, le ha abierto la herida.

_-_No lo sé.

No sé a qué se deberá el retraso, pero no soporto seguir viéndolo perder sangre. Me levanto para buscar un palo, pero encuentro rápidamente la flecha que rebotó en la armadura de Cato, cuando voy a cogerla, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio.

_-_Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Me quedo mirando a Peeta con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad, nunca habían tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo han planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y nosotros, como idiotas, nos lo hemos tragado.

_-_-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente _-_-dice Peeta en voz baja.

Lo observo ponerse en pie a duras penas. Se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón. Ahí es cuando siento que el mundo se para, él va tratar de ¿matarme?, pero antes de ser consciente de lo que hago, tengo el arco cargado y le apunto al corazón. Él arquea las cejas y veo que su mano ya estaba camino de tirar el cuchillo al lago. Suelto las armas y doy un paso atrás, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

_-_-No _-_-me detiene_-_-, hazlo.

Peeta se acerca cojeando y me pone las armas de nuevo en las manos.

_-_-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer.

_-_-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

_-_-Pues dispárame _-_-respondo, furiosa, devolviéndole las armas con un empujón_-_-. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

Mientras lo digo, sé que la muerte aquí, ahora mismo, sería más fácil que seguir viviendo. Porque sé que no podría vivir sin él, no quiero y no puedo perder al chico del pan

_-_-Sabes que no puedo _-_-dice él, tirando las armas_-_-. Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir.

Se inclina y se arranca la venda de la pierna, eliminando la última barrera entre su sangre y la tierra.

_-_-¡No, no puedes suicidarte!

Me pongo de rodillas e intento pegarle la venda en la herida, desesperada.

_-_-Katniss, es lo que quiero.

_-_-No vas a dejarme sola _-_-insisto, porque, si muere, en realidad nunca volveré a casa, me pasaré el resto de mi vida en este campo de batalla, intentando encontrar la salida.

_-_-Escucha _-_-me dice, poniéndome en pie_-_-. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí. - sigue hablando sobre lo mucho que me quiere, sobre cómo sería su vida sin mí, pero yo ya no lo escucho.

Todo lo que ha pasado desde el dia que me dio esos 2 panes quemados hasta estos momentos golpea mi mente en un segundo, son tantas imágenes, tantas cosas ocurridas, que me doy cuenta porque no quiero perder al chico del pan, no es por los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, es porque lo amo, de verdad lo amo_,_ y sé, que si se muere y me deja sola, me volveré completamente loca de tanto dolor.

En estos momentos es que al fin entiendo esa sensación que causo en mí ese primer beso de verdad que nos dimos en la cueva unos días atrás, ese beso que hizo que se me agitara algo en el pecho, que me hizo sentir algo cálido y curioso, y que realmente me hizo desear un segundo. Ahí es donde también me doy cuenta que no mentí cuando él me reclamaba por haber ido al banquete por su medicina, justo antes de nuestro primer beso de verdad

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si... _

Me rio internamente al recuerdo, nunca había sido buena con las palabras aun en las situaciones más desesperadas.

Ahora es que entiendo que no lo hice solo por conseguir comida, lo dije porque en el fondo de mi lo sentía y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Medito un momento en cuatro palabras que dijo casi al empezar su discurso «necesitan a su vencedor», es cierto, lo necesitan, sin vencedor, a los Vigilantes les estallaría todo en la cara y fallarían al Capitolio.

Si morimos Peeta y yo, o si pensaran que vamos a suicidarnos tal vez nos dejen ganar a los dos o tal vez no, quizá me esté equivocando y muramos.

Me llevo las manos al saquito del cinturón, que contienen las Jaulas de Noche que recogí cuando murió la comadreja y lo desengancho. Peeta lo ve y me coge la muñeca.

_-_-No, no te dejaré.

_-_-Confía en mí _-_-susurro.

Él me mira a los ojos durante un buen rato, entiende lo que estoy pensando pero también entiende la duda de lo que puede pasar si no funciona el plan, por lo menos si esto no sucede no sufriremos lo de Cato y moriremos antes que las bayas lleguen a nuestro estómago.

- Te amo Peeta Mellark – lo digo sin más, todo lo que pensé mientras el daba su discurso porque sé que quizá sea la última oportunidad que tengo para decirle todo lo que siento – siempre serás tú, siempre fuiste tú – digo con una mano en su mejilla – desde el momento que me aventaste esos panes quemados, sin conocerme, entraste a mi vida, a mi alma y te quedaste en mi corazón y ahí vas a permanecer hasta que muera, y no me importa morir hoy, porque aun cuando salga viva de esta arena, me volveré loca por el dolor de haberte perdido, y moriré pronto de tristeza por no tenerte conmigo – todo se lo decía sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que me daban paz, confianza, seguridad y esperanza – no puedo vivir sin ti, mi chico del pan, tú eres mi vida – unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de mis ojos y se deslizan por mis mejillas, él alza sus manos y las quita, tenemos los sentimientos a flor de piel, estamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclan y estamos temblando

Me separo un poquito y aparto mi vista para abrir el saquito, le echo un puñado de bayas en la mano; después cojo unas cuantas para mí_-_ ¿A la de tres?

-A la de tres _-_responde Peeta, inclinándose para darme un beso muy dulce, también es suave y me provoca esa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago, esa sensación de calor, de protección y de amor.

Abro los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucen al sol. Le doy un último apretón de manos a Peeta para indicarle que ha llegado el momento, para despedirme, y empezamos a contar.

_-_-Uno. _-_-Quizá me equivoque_-_-. Dos. _-_-Quizá no les importe que muramos los dos_-_-. ¡Tres!

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca.

* * *

_Hola a todos espero que les guste esta historia, tenia un rato pensandola hasta que me animé a escribirla, es pequeña pero con mucho sentimiento, mi primera historia Peeta /Katniss, asi que se aceptan las criticas_

_AMY_


	2. Chapter 2

**La pradera**

Me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca, son agridulces, de un sabor agradable.

La verdad nunca pensé que morir fuera así, siempre creí que era una sensación de miedo, de dolor, de sufrimiento, pero no, es una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Abro los ojos y veo a mi alrededor, es una pradera como la del distrito 12, de un verde como en la primavera, siento un roce en mis manos y volteo a mi lado, y es entonces que lo veo, tiene esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y esa mirada de amor, se ve tan sano como nunca antes, sin ninguna marca que tenía hasta hace unos segundos y va vestido de blanco, le sonrió de vuelta y lo miro con todo el amor que le puedo expresare con una mirada, entrelazo mis manos con las de él y me acerco a besarlo nuevamente, no necesitamos aire, así que no tenemos que separarnos a respirar, pero un sonido como un aclaramiento de garganta hace que nos separemos y volteamos, ahí es cuando lo veo parado a un metro de nosotros, él sonríe al verme y me extiende los brazos, me suelto de Peeta y corro hacia él

-¡Papá! – grito mientras lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, y él me abraza de vuelta – te he extrañado tanto – le digo sin separarme – me has hecho mucha falta – mi voz se empieza a quebrar

- Tranquila princesa que no iré a ninguna parte, estoy aquí contigo – me dice y después me da un beso en la coronilla, me toma de los hombros y me separa un poco, me ve con una sonrisa y me pregunta – ¿y no me vas presentar a este joven por el cual decidiste morir por que no podías vivir sin él?

Sé que si estuviera viva me pondría color carmín pero no sé cómo funcionen las cosas aquí, sin embargo me avergüenzo, no sé si se vaya a notar en mi cara pero de todos modos mi voz me delata

-¡Papá! – le reclamo escandalizada, él se ríe por mi actitud, y desvío la mirada hacia el amor de mi vida, me acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano, el me estrecha y yo me acerco más a el – papá él es Peeta Mellark – es lo único que digo, bueno que más podía decir mi ¿novio? ¿Trágico amante? No sé en qué punto de relación estamos, pero me atrevo agregar algo que ni yo me esperaba – el amor de mi vida –le digo con una sonrisa mientras lo veo intensamente a los ojos, sé que nunca eh sido especialmente buena con las palabras, así que sé que prefiero que las acciones hablen por mí

-Un placer señor – dice Peeta, sigo pensando que todo esto es extraño, pero me siento feliz

-Mi hija no pudo haber elegido mejor de quien enamorarse, gracias muchacho por todo lo que has hecho por ella todo este tiempo, por devolverle la esperanza y por cuidarla aun a costa de tu vida – supongo que de aquí pueden ver todo ¿no? Por eso mi papá está al tanto de la situación que hemos vivido desde que el murió, él se acerca a Peeta y yo me separo para darles espacio y se puedan abrazar.

Me siento feliz porque mi papá está de acuerdo con mi decisión y no me recrimina nada, es un pequeño ruido muy suave del lado izquierdo, donde se supone que estoy sorda, pero supongo que ahora no, que me llama la atención y me hace voltear para ese lado y es cuando veo una pequeña sombra por unos arbustos cercanos

-¿Rue? – Pregunto, esperando que en realidad si sea mi pequeña aliada, ella sale de los arbustos corriendo hacia mi dirección – ¡Rue! – lo digo tan pero tan feliz y corro hasta alcanzarla, la abrazo, la alzo y giro con ella, siento unas lágrimas caer por mi mejilla, le beso la cabeza como mi padre hizo conmigo y siento como se aprieta más a mí- estas bien –la siento asentir contra mi pecho

Poco a nos separamos y entonces me hinco para quedar a su altura, la veo que se ve hermosa con esa sonrisa en su rostro y esa paz que la embarga, lleva puesto un vestidito blanco muy parecido al que uso durante las entrevistas de los juegos, al hacer contacto visual con ella es cuando una culpa muy grande y pesada me ataca, le había prometido ganar y falte a mi promesa, le había dicho que ganaría pero ¿que hice yo? Me maté, ciertamente no hubiese podido vivir sin mi chico del pan a mi lado, y verdad espero que lo comprenda

-Perdón – es lo único que sale de mí, mientras la vuelvo a abrazar –perdón por no cumplir lo que te prometí –hice una pausa, pero como no dice nada – que iba a ganar, que iba a ganar por ti – le aclaro por si no lo había entendido antes

-No Katniss – me dice separándose de mí y limpiando mis lágrimas – no tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste lo correcto, lo que te dicto tu corazón, además no hubieses vivido sin él – me dice sonriendo y agrega – entonces supongo que al final si fue cierto –ríe al ver mi cara de confusión al no entender lo que dijo – tú y él – me dice con una sonrisa – ves te dije que a mí me había sonado muy real, al final no fue solo para las cámaras, para ninguno de los dos

Me rio y la vuelvo a abrazar, me levanto, la tomo de la mano y me acerco a donde están Peeta y mi papá, Peeta se acerca a Rue y la abraza y yo me acerco a mi papa para hacer lo mismo.

De pronto al ver a Rue, es que vuelvo a sentir la culpa por haberme suicidado con las bayas, ya que en ese momento no pensé en nadie más que en mí, me olvide de mi Prim y de mi madre, que yo era la persona que se hacía cargo de ellas, y que ahora toda la responsabilidad caerá en Prim si mi madre se vuelve a ir, solo espero que Gale y el papá de Peeta que me habían prometido cuidarla lo hagan y no la dejen a su suerte, solo espero que no me odien tanto y que algún dia puedan perdonarme el haber pensado solamente en mí en ese momento, siento mis lágrimas volver a fluir por mi rostro, esta vez son de culpa, mi padre me abraza y acurruca, al darse cuenta de la situación, después siento que Peeta y Rue se unen al abrazo para consolarme

Ha pasado un año desde los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, y muchas cosas en pasado en la tierra, la muerte de Peeta y la mía, desencadenaron una rebelión, se supo que el distrito 13, que todos los creíamos destruido, no lo estaba y que tenía tecnología y tan buena o mejor que el capitolio, con ayuda de esta tecnología es que se logró lo más ansiado por todo Panem, conseguir la libertad privada por tanto tiempo, la caída del capitolio y el presidente Snow muerto, si bien muchas vidas se perdieron en todo este tiempo, otras ahora viven libres en un nuevo Panem, entre ellas Prim, mi madre, Gale y su familia, la familia de Peeta, Haymitch, en un principio Snow les quiso matar por venganza de lo que habíamos hecho en la arena y por haber dado la chispa para que iniciara la rebelión, pero Darius una agente de la paz del distrito, se enteró por unos contactos haciendo que estos pudieran escapar al bosque y se quedaran ahí el tiempo necesario, pero fueron rescatados por el distrito 13 donde se quedaron hasta que todo termino.

No sé si lo que hicimos lo correcto Peeta y yo al comer esas bayas, pero no me importa, ni me arrepiento, siento que sí estuvo bien porque de no haber sido así quizás ahorita estuviera como mentora en los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, igual o más borracha que Haymitch, o drogada con morfina para no sentir, en algún hospital porque me hubiese vuelto loca o de todos modos estaría muerta porque sé que no hubiese aguantado mucho el dolor de la muerte de la persona que más amo

- te amo – digo mientras me acerco a su labios – eres lo que más amo en la vida y en la muerte

-yo también te amo -me responde con una sonrisa acortando la mínima distancia que nos repara y comenzando un beso, que provoca en mi mil sensaciones, aquellas mismas que se presentaron por primera vez en la cueva un año atrás, y así como en cada momento desde nuestra muerte, sigo confirmando que fue la mejor decisión para mí, porque me vuelvo a confirmar que nunca hubiese podido vivir sin mi chico del pan

* * *

_Hasta aqui esta pequeña historia que al principio crei que seria un one-shot pero la inspiracion llego y quedo asi, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la proxima _

_Chao Amy_


End file.
